Rigin
Rigin, presumably 15 years of age, longs to become a "loli", is a furry, and is a total anime perv on Twitter (that's @RiginPlay btw go follow him) is one of the ex-AT's on the server. He's a floofy good boi who has questionable taste but will be beloved by all. He says a lot of stuff that gets HONCed and is the original bigus dumus dumus. He always enters chats with notable poetic sayings like "wtf" and "what". Infractions Relationships Rigin's been shipped a fair amount over the years. Three notable ships are Rigin with @Hedgel2774#6616 (Ridgel), Rigin with @Konto#0420 (Rigonto), and last but certainly not least, Rigin with @bushwookie#3424 (Snarigin). Rigonto Fanfic Written by @Peri#3424 Rigin-chan knocked on the door to Konto-sama's house "Hello is anyone home?" Rigin-chan asked as he knocked at the door with great anticipation. To his surprise a familiar green frog opened up the door."Rigin-chan my friend! Come in!", Konto-sama exclaimed with great joy. Rigin-chan was disappointed of Konto-sama's word choice of the word "friend." Afterwards they both went inside they decided to boot up Super Smash Bros. "Aw dangit frick you Konto-sama! That totally wasn't fair!" Rigin-chan said in great frustration "Just kidding tho I love you dude." Rigin-chan said in a friendly manner. Konto-sama replied "I know" Rigin-chan rather taken back, flustered replied "W-wait you do?!" "Yes I always have" Konto laughed to himself. "Uhm w-well do... do yo–" "I love you Rigin" Konto replied while cutting the nervous fluffy boi off.At this point they both stopped playing video games Rigin-chan blushing furiously, looks up at the green frog before him."S-Senpai?" Rigin-chan started to ask Now lying on the ground in a sexual manner Konto-sama said with a smirk on his face "So what do you wanna do? 30 minutes later....... Rigin and Konto lay exhausted on the floor they share a passionate glance and then proceed to pass out. The next morning Konto and Rigin wake up in a daze with a splitting headache "Ugh, what happened", Rigin said in confused. "Damb de we......", Konto said as he looked at Rigin Rigin started to nod with worried look on his face. "OH FRIGGMUFFINS IT'S 9:30 AM WE'RE FRUCKING LATE FOR CLASS!!!", Konto shouted panicking Rigin and Konto quickly got dressed and packed their things and rushed outside as fast they could. "Do you think we'll get in trouble, Konto?", Rigin asked with a piece of toast in his mouth like a stereotypical anime schoolgirl. "I dunno fam, guess we'll have to find out." Konto replied worriedly Konto and Rigin made it to class... "Rigin. Konto. You're late. I'm filling in as substitute teacher for Dr. Blanners he said he banned himself or something along those lines, anyway it does not matter, I will be teaching Asian Culture today.", exclaimed Professor Duar sternly. The entire time Rigin couldn't help but stare at Konto seated diagonally across from him Konto laughed quietly to himself as he caught Rigin staring. The bell rang as it was time for lunch break Scrambling Rigin tried to meet up with Konto but was lost in the crowd of over 20K+ school members. So Rigin filled up his plate and sat down at a table to his surprise there was a green colored girl wearing bright neon clothes and a giant sword and light emanating from her writing something on her computer. Intrigued Rigin asked "What'cha writing there?" she replied "Oh it's just a fanfic. I'm trying to write a lot of meta jokes in there." "Oh ok, Rigin." replied as he sat down. Just then a familiar face sat down at the table. "Emod!!! Wow you're here!", Rigin shouted with excitement. "Yes. I also have eyes." Emod said as invisible deal with it glasses fell onto her face. Rigin quickly finished his KFC lunch "Wow that was really good. I just lost my KFC virginity." Rigin said as he licked his lips. Rigin headed to his Mammalian Biology class taught by Mr. Xilas. He was one of the first people to get to class. There was a weird dragon thing who was rubbing its own belly there as well as the blind kid who lost his vision by using Light Theme on discord. No one can really tell whether or not he's male or female but they're appreciated nonetheless. Soon after everyone arrived Mr. Xilas started talking about anthropomorphic furred creatures and their classifications. "Man this is really boring.... I already know almost all of this", Rigin told himself quietly, frowning. The weird furred dragon replied "Yea this is real boring, I signed up for this class because I wanted belly rubs but this is just boring." The class ended, Rigin scanning the crowded hallways for Konto finally spotted him... making out with some bot girl. Rigin shocked stood there as the world seemingly moved around him. Konto saw this and yellled "Wait! It's not what it looks like!" Rigin ran away crying out of sight. Konto started running after him but it was to no avail. Konto received one text message from Rigin, it read "I thought I could trust you." Hi this is the real Rigin talking right now, if you liked the fanfic above and you want to see more chapters, You're dead to me. Hi dwis is the weal Wigin tawlking I like this OwO Furry Life Rigin was once a Sonic furry, but then with the release of Deltarune, he became one of the many Ralsei furrys. He says he's not a furry, but everyone knows he is. He's just in denial, and now we have proof! Cool cool! Here's the whole exchange: ☀https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/353694095715205121/547200343696736277/unknown.png